


Happy New Year, Sir

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Blaise thought he was the only one left there.





	Happy New Year, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hphet](http://hphet.livejournal.com) monthly challenge 1: Happy New Year.

Blaise scowled as he stared down at the parchment in front of him. His fingers cramped around the quill he had held for what felt like days instead of hours. Closing his eyes against the headache that throbbed between them, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He usually enjoyed his job. Very much, in fact. However, that night, he hated it. These contracts were not going to write themselves. That was a fact he knew all too well. Usually, he would have outsourced the job, but, it being New Year’s Eve, he had sent everyone home early. It was a decision he was now greatly regretting. Still, giving the hired help the holiday off helped to keep them on side and quiet when he asked them to work overtime later on. Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, he tried to refocus.

“Tea, Sir?”

Blaise’s fingers moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It is nearly midnight, Weasley. What are you still doing here?”

He could have sworn he could hear her shrug. Removing his fingers, he glanced up. Rose Weasley stood in his doorway, her work uniform decorated with Christmas earrings and New Year’s glasses sitting atop her bushy hair. Blaise’s eyes travelled down from the glasses to her pale, Weasley-freckled face, and on downwards, seemingly drawn to her chest.

Her lush tits pressed against her work shirt, causing the buttons to strain a little with each breath. This was not uncommon. It actually seemed to happen to her in particular on a regular basis, almost as though her uniforms were always a size or two too small. He licked his lips and shifted in his chair, trying to subtly adjust himself in his trousers.

Rose had applied for the job of Blaise’s secretary immediately after graduating Hogwarts the previous year. He had, of course, turned her down. He had no need for the kind of drama that came along with the Weasley family and, from what he could tell, this new generation followed the family trend. She’d been persistent, however.

_Please, Sir, I really need a job…_

_This is the only company that I would trust to teach me properly…_

_I know you run a tight ship, Mr. Zabini, and would love to learn from you…_

He huffed a breath out between his teeth. Refocussing, he returned his attention to his parchment.

“Go home, Weasley. Or go to a pub. I don’t care which, as long as you leave here.”

Heels clacked against the marble floor. “You don’t need me, Sir?”

The tea service she carried clunked down on the edge of Blaise’s desk, just in the edge of his vision. His skin tingled at her choice of words. Pressing his lips together, he shook his head.

“No, Weasley, I do not. Go home.”

Her heels clacked again as she moved, although it was not towards the door. She moved slowly, giving Blaise time to run through all kinds of scenarios that caused his head to spin. When he glanced up at her, she was standing over him, her hands clasped behind her back. She took a deep breath, pressing her chest forward.

“Are you sure, Sir?”

Images flashed through Blaise’s mind, him bending her over his desk and fucking her senseless chiefly among them. His brows drew down.

“What are you about, Weasley?”

Stepping forward so she stood directly in front of him, she smiled. “I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year, Sir.”

Blaise’s mind went completely blank as Rose turned his chair and knelt before him, running her hands up his thighs. _Happy New Year, indeed_ , he thought, as the fireworks began to shoot off into the night sky outside.


End file.
